


Сирин и Гамаюн

by fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), Nicht_Schuldig



Series: ФБ 2020: челлендж [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Appliqué / Application, Don't copy to another site, Embroidery, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fridge Magnets, Gen, Handmade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicht_Schuldig/pseuds/Nicht_Schuldig
Summary: такие разные птицы
Series: ФБ 2020: челлендж [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж команды Корасон энд Ко





	Сирин и Гамаюн

  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/93/78/5BKUcs2q_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы: фетр, мулине, магнитное полотно.  
> Переосмысление этого [арта](https://twitter.com/hmmsson/status/1286368631564181504)


End file.
